


我知道你不知道我知道

by Bunnyblue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyblue/pseuds/Bunnyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogers队长从不说谎，也从不乘人之危，不过有时他也会有一点小小的私心。Bucky不记得很多事，但是他也想起了不少。当然他后来又知道了很多事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	我知道你不知道我知道

**Author's Note:**

> 甜饼，全篇Bucky视角，基本没有剧情，就是各种黄暴段子集合。作者两年没有写过文，OOC简直是一定的，老冰棍们是最棒的家伙，一切都是作者的错。  
> 声明：Steve和Bucky属于彼此，一切权利属于漫威和相关版权方，作者只拥有歪七扭八的脑洞。

-  
一开始是Bucky察觉到的。他的观察力一向很敏锐。  
“所以我们到底是什么关系？”  
Bucky用毛巾擦着头发，身上是Steve的T恤，灰色纯棉，一个款式半打。Steve从砖头一样的当代艺术史里抬起头来，嘴唇张开，受惊的样子让他看上去有点好笑。  
Bucky把毛巾扔到床上，叹了口气。“我是说，以前。我变成这样以前。”他用手在两人之间比了个姿势，“我们不止是朋友关系，对吧？虽然早些年的记忆很多还不太清晰，但是你也听到局里医生和Bruce说的，我想起来是迟早的事。”  
Steve放下书，现在他的嘴合上了，表情有点扭曲，看起来正在进行激烈的思想斗争。Bucky不太明白他眼睛里翻腾的情绪都是什么。好吧，这一点也不尴尬，Bucky心想，Winter Soldier不知尴尬为何物，而James Barnes从不尴尬。 “你可以说实话的，Steve。”  
漫长的两秒钟后，Steve点了点头。  
“是的，我们是情侣。”Steve像是承认了什么重大罪名似的低下头， 局促不安，手指紧张地掐着书沿。  
Yes。Bucky满意地想，我就知道。  
这天晚上Bucky从客房搬到了Steve的双人床上。

-  
第二天早上Bucky得到了一个早安吻。像羽毛一样轻柔地落在额头上。他睁开眼，看到Steve小心翼翼的微笑的脸。  
早饭很安静，直到Steve抱着咖啡杯开口。  
“听着，Bucky，我知道你还没想起来，关于我们......我们关系的部分，” Steve口气郑重其事，紧紧地抓着杯子，像是生怕它长腿跑掉一样。“所以往后，任何时候，如果我对你做了什么，呃——或者我想对你做什么，”Steve脸红了——有意思，“我是说，如果你不愿意，请一定要说出来。”  
Bucky盯着Steve。后者不自觉地缩了缩，一副恨不得把自己溺死在咖啡里的表情。  
他点点头，扬起嘴角，尽他所能给了Steve一个肯定的笑容。  
“我会的。”  
于是Steve出门前Bucky又得到了一个吻。  
这该是他们漫长时间以来的第一个吻。但它尝起来像是个真正的初吻。蜻蜓点水，没有深入接触，但是十分温柔。Bucky以为这个吻能让他想起什么，可惜没有。Steve的嘴唇丰润柔软，感觉很新鲜。  
这也不错，Bucky决定，他喜欢Steve嘴唇的触感。

-  
两天后Bucky得到了一次口活。  
Steve爬上床的样子活像只大型犬，Bucky心想。刚洗完澡，头发滴水，皮肤滚烫，一双亮晶晶的温柔蓝眼睛牢牢锁在他身上。他和Steve交换了很多个吻——它们开始变得熟悉了——然后Steve扯掉Bucky的裤子，俯下身去。滚烫的、丝绒一样的口腔包裹了他。Steve移动着头颅，偶尔抬起眼睛，给他一个带着点绝望劲头的狂热眼神。Bucky不记得这个。这感觉就像是全新的。Steve的舌头在冠状沟附近画着圈，让他从脚底到头顶都开始颤抖。他从床单上弓起身来，不受控制地向前顶动，想要得到更多。太好了——这感觉太好了，他不应该忘记 ，他本来应该记得。他感到遗憾。  
Bucky闭上眼睛，右手抓着Steve柔软的短发，而Steve的手指紧紧嵌进他的大腿。高潮让他脑子一片混乱，于是他没再想太多。

-  
后来他们决定做爱。  
Steve一开始有些拘谨。“我可以么？” 他的勃起湿漉漉的顶在Bucky小腹上，近在咫尺的蓝眼睛充满渴望，但是语调犹疑，一副等着他说“不，你不可以”的表情。Bucky觉得难以理解。“所以现如今恋人每次上床还得先签个授权书吗？”他皱起眉头。Steve发出一声梗住的大笑。“我就当这是个许可了。”他亲吻Bucky的下颌。Bucky仰起头，像只伸懒腰的猫一样伸展身体，好整以暇地等着Steve进攻。  
他们应该轻车熟路，但是事情似乎与他预料的有所差别。Steve沾了润滑剂的手指插进他的入口，Bucky忽然感到一阵没来由的恐慌——不是Steve，不——是那个冰凉滑腻的触感。他的脑子里掠过戴着乳胶手套的手，在他前额和胸腔上抚摩的手——冰凉的医用耦合剂和导电凝胶，空气里是肌肉松弛剂的味道。他浑身都哆嗦起来。  
Steve吓坏了。他想起身，Bucky一把抓住他的脖子把他拉了回来。  
“...不是你。”他从打抖的牙缝里挤出单词，“...就...等一下。”  
“你确定没事吗，Buck？”Steve看起来更紧张了。Bucky咬紧牙关点点头。他努力控制着身体的颤抖，等待恐慌逐渐过去。他感到愤怒。不，你们别想从我这儿拿走这个，永远别想。  
我需要点儿好的刺激，他决定。  
“干我。”他对Steve说，“直接上我，别管那么多了。”   
Steve看上去仍然很犹豫。“我给你授权，大兵。”他抬起一条腿环住Steve的腰把他拉近，“晚些时候我会跟你谈的。”  
他的策略见效了。当Steve滚烫的阴茎挤进他的入口，不适感混合着微妙的快感和满足立刻占据了他的感官。之前的恐慌被挤出了意识边缘，现在他的脑子里只剩下Steve插在他里面的那一根。他反手抓住床头板，想给自己寻找一点支撑。 Steve开始抽插，但是几下之后把他从床上拉了起来，推着他不明就里地转了个身。现在他面朝下跪在被单里。“据说这样会方便一点。”Steve的声音有点抱歉。Bucky点点头。Steve当然理应掌握主动权，毕竟他自己什么都不记得。“队长的命令。”他在枕头里说。Steve终于笑了，震动贴着他全身的皮肤传过来。  
最初的不适感逐渐过去，Bucky意识到Steve是对的，这个姿势确实方便不少。Steve右手撑在床垫上，另一只手抓着他的头发，插得又稳又深。他感到快感在脊椎底部一点点积累。然后——Steve找到了那个位置。瞬间袭来的快感让他不受控制地呻吟起来。Steve收紧了他发间的手，开始朝着那一点猛攻。Bucky感到头晕眼花。他想抓住点什么，或者说点什么。  
“S......Steve......” 他的声音断断续续。Steve在他体内猛冲，宽大的右手覆盖上他的。  
“我在这，Buck，我在这。”连绵的吻落在他的脖子后面。Steve松开他的头发，抚摸着他的脸颊，然后把手伸到他面前。“舔它。”Bucky照做了，直到Steve看起来认为掌心里的唾液足够湿润。他抽回手，覆上Bucky的阴茎，混合着顶端滴落的前液整个抹在茎身上。Bucky倒抽一口气，全身绷紧，他的腿开始颤抖。Steve跟着戳刺的节奏捋动，从根部到顶端，又急又重，毫不留情。  
五六下之后他高潮了，在Steve手里射得满床都是。  
第二天晚上他们严肃地讨论了一下Bucky由于润滑剂导致的恐慌爆发的问题。在表示不需要麻烦Banner博士（还没有严重到那个程度），阻止Steve的自责（完全没有必要）和换用油性润滑剂的建议（很不方便）之后，Bucky终于说服他相信自己没有大碍——只是需要累积一些正向激励。不出意料，Steve表示很乐意配合。于是他们来了一轮，之后又来了一轮。  
Bucky没有再恐慌发作。

-  
Bucky知道他的记忆在恢复。他想起来了不少东西。  
他记起了他们最常去的电影院，侧门对着条小巷子，他曾经不止一次在那儿把鼻青脸肿的Steve从他“马上就要到来的胜利”中解救出来。那条巷子现在封死了，影院变成了一家卖有机食品的超市，橙绿相间的优雅标识替代了曾经的霓虹招牌。Steve有时路过会去买些洋蓟和甜椒。他记起了Steve爱吃的苹果派口味：绿色的翠玉苹果[1]，多加焦糖，不放肉桂粉。还有Steve很喜欢的一家餐馆，幸运的是它存活至今——现在是老板的孙女在经营，他们偶尔会去吃一顿，从没有人认出他们来。  
他也知道了不少东西，大部分还是关于Steve。比如Steve相比背后位更喜欢面对面干他，比如Steve和自己一样喜欢干脆利落的性爱，总是插得又猛又深。Steve还喜欢在做爱时紧抓着他的金属左手——也许部分原因是他有次高潮时失手打碎了床头板——他猜Steve以前可能没有这个习惯。他知道Steve身体的大部分敏感点：耳垂下缘，锁骨中间的凹陷，乳首，鼠蹊部直到髂前上棘。他记住它们就像记住一张战区地图那么清楚。  
有些是关于他自己。他知道自己喜欢给Steve口交，他也喜欢让Steve干自己。他不是没想过试试反过来，不过鉴于Steve已经成为制造前列腺高潮的专家——他们磨合的太好了，Steve有本事直接插到他射出来——他对现状很满意。当然如果哪天Steve想转换一下角色，他也很乐意奉陪。  
Bucky还知道Steve一些小习惯，比如喜欢亲吻他的后腰，尤其是肌肉中间那两个小小的凹陷。“这是基因决定的，不是人人都有。记得我在艺术学院那个素描老师吗？秃顶小个子，老穿一件绿色丝绒马甲，”Steve温暖的鼻息掠过他的背部，“他管它们叫维纳斯的酒窝。”他在枕头里发出嘲笑，表示艺术学院的老头子都是娘娘腔。当然，Steve驳斥了他的“歧视性用词”，然后认真地说：“其实我觉得这说法很适合你。”他在Bucky腰上落下一吻。  
Bucky捶了他一拳，用右手。他完全不觉得自己和美神的名号能有什么瓜葛，若有也应该是Steve。他没有像Steve那样受过系统艺术教育，但他也不是瞎子：Steve站在那里就是件艺术品——他应该考虑多画画自己才对。  
不过Steve还是喜欢画他。他知道Steve画了整整一本，现在正在画第二本。

-  
以Bucky的观察，Steve的自制力有时根本没有看上去那么强——起码在性方面。Steve就像在夏天太阳底下曝晒了半个月的干草垛，一点就着。Bucky觉得很好玩。他喜欢看Steve瞳孔放大呼吸急促地四下寻找停车场，或是四肢僵直地拉着他直奔洗手间的模样，在Bucky一分钟前从副驾驶座把金属左手伸进他的裤裆里，或者在餐厅里一边真诚地和服务员讨论菜品，一边在桌子底下摩挲他的大腿内侧和腹股沟之后。  
Bucky第一次有意识的这么干是在早餐桌上。他喝完最后一口，放下手里的杯子，发现Steve在笑。“牛奶，”Steve指指嘴，“沾到了。”   
他本来只想舔舔嘴，但是忽然有了个主意。他抬起右手抹了一下上唇，伸出了舌头。然后盯着Steve，用能想到最慢的速度，一毫米一毫米地舔掉手指上的牛奶。 Steve的微笑僵住了。他指挥舌尖缓慢地越过指侧，擦过指腹，在指尖上打了一个灵巧的圈，轻吮指尖上缘直到唾液开始渗出唇边——然后他把食指和中指送进了嘴里，直到第二指节。Steve紧盯着他，吞咽了一下。Bucky撮起两腮，在唇舌包裹中上下移动手指。一，二，三。然后慢慢地吐出来，带出一声轻微的水响。  
Steve突然站起来开始收拾餐具。他把盘子挨个摞起来放进水槽，接着把椅子摆好，取下抹布开始擦桌子。Bucky好笑地瞧着他，因为擦桌子这一行为完全不需要Steve那么大力度。他看着Steve仔细地洗了手，擦干，然后绕过餐桌走到他面前。  
下一秒钟，Bucky发现自己被Steve揪了起来，像扔一条待宰的鱼似的扔到了桌面上。  
“哇噢，”Bucky抱怨，“好疼。”  
“闭嘴。”Steve说，一把扯掉Bucky的运动短裤。  
之后几分钟，他得出一个结论：挑逗Steve很有趣，欲火焚身的Steve很棒——简直是太棒了——但是需要仔细挑选一下地点。餐桌实在太硬了。

-  
Bucky一直认为Steve是个乐于尝试新鲜事物的人，各种意义上的。技术层面上，Steve对现代社会适应良好——可能有点太好了，也许。  
有一段时间Steve热衷于让Bucky尝试各种各样的情趣内衣（多数是女士款式），还有别的一些小东西。至于Steve怎么突然会对这些感兴趣，八成和Stark还有Barton脱不了干系，Bucky不想深究。除了些孩子玩意——猫耳朵发卡什么的，Bucky权当Steve童心未泯——大部分都做工精致，造型漂亮。透明丝绸面料、手感冰凉的吊带睡衣，镶蕾丝的吊袜带，黑色提花尼龙丝袜——人类社会过去七十年成就的美妙体现，40年代的女士们（也许部分男士）从没有过这么多可爱的选择。还有黑色丁字裤，后面缝着白色的绒毛小球，充满弹性的不知名面料紧贴会阴，柔软地包裹住他的睾丸。Bucky记得Steve第一次红着脸拿出那条内裤时脸上又是那个熟悉的“等着他说不”的表情，但他没觉得有什么问题。他们是情侣，如果Steve就是特别想在做爱的时候把丝袜从他腿上剥下来，他看不出这有何不可。  
后来有一天Bucky在厨柜左侧的微波炉底下找到了Steve收起来的产品目录。这位置实在不怎么高明，当然藏东西从来不是Steve的强项。他饶有兴味地翻看着，感叹人类在性爱方面着实可观的创造力。有些东西Steve已经在他身上用过了，有些上面用铅笔打了勾。然后Bucky意识到Steve没有买任何拘束器具——任何一件。Steve买过有精致锁扣的项圈，买过手工制作雕花的软皮鞭子，但是没有口塞，也没有手铐、眼罩或是拘束带。 Bucky眼睛扫过那些皮革制品，默默地合上书页，把它塞回微波炉下面。  
Steve很贴心，他一直都知道。他决定如果Steve晚上想要他拿那个假阳具干自己，那他就做给他看。

-  
他们的第十二个周末电影之夜进行得不太顺利。  
Steve存了很多类似“1950年以来最值得观看的十部影片”一类的名单，每看一部都要做个记录。他们已经看完了几个单子，平心而论，大部分确实还不错。Bucky照着这周的计划去借碟片，结果没有，他只好拿了第一顺位的片子。封面介绍称之为“催人泪下的爱情故事”云云，Bucky兴趣不大，但它有个颇沉重的名字，或许会是Steve喜欢的那类艺术电影。  
事实证明，一部讲述相爱的青年男女被迫开，又因为战火天各一方，最终再也没能相见的故事，可能的确不是个周末观影好选择。但是他们谁都没提出要停下来，改看晚间脱口秀或者别的什么节目。他们只是沉默的看着女主角跑过庭院，眼睁睁目睹自己的男孩被带走，绿色长裙在夜风里飘拂；看着他们唯一一次匆匆相聚；看着男主角在战场上给他的姑娘写信，写他战争结束后一定要做的事情。  
“我会回去。找到你，爱你，娶你。无悔的生活。”  
他的口吻坚定。他有双蓝色的眼睛。他死了。  
Bucky不知道Steve想到了什么。他记得布鲁克林，记得在满是泥泞的战壕里度过的那些夜晚，记得充满欢笑和喧闹的小酒馆。但他不记得自己有没有想过战争结束后的未来，也许有。他收紧搭在Steve右肩上的手。  
也许有。只是他从来没想过七十年后那么久。  
电影结束了，男女主角在海边拥抱。 [2] 他们还是坐着没动。  
“命运。”Steve轻轻说道，几不可闻。  
“时间。”Bucky说。  
他感到Steve握住了他的手，亲吻他的指节。温热的液体落在他手背上。  
“...于是血清也放大了你的多愁善感吗。”他最终还是决定不要放过这个调侃Steve的机会。Steve发出一声闷笑。  
“是啊。副作用什么的，你明白。”他举起另一只手擦了擦眼睛。  
他们又沉默了一阵，看着片尾字幕滚过电视屏幕。  
“Buck。”  
“嗯？”  
“我对你说谎了。”  
Bucky扭头看向Steve，只见到后者低下了头。  
他在心里叹了口气。“如果你是指当初你说咱们是情侣这件事，我早就知道了。”  
Steve一下子抬起头来。“我两个多月前就想起来了。”Bucky耸肩，“退一步说，即使以前不是，现在也是了。”   
Steve发出一声呻吟，用手捂住了脸。  
“所以你可以省省那些准备了几星期的词，队长。”  
Steve的闷笑从手掌里传出来。“哦，Buck。”他放下手，看上去一脸难以置信又如释重负，“但是我终归欠你个道歉。”  
Bucky挑起眉毛。“关于什么？对我说谎？还是抓紧你能找到的一切机会干我？如果是前一个，我已经原谅你了；后一个，嗯，说实话我还挺享受的。”  
“天哪。”Steve大笑起来，向后靠回沙发背。“好吧，前一个。”  
Bucky从鼻子里哼了一声。“我猜也是。不过严格来讲那不算个谎话，不是吗？它是个愿望。其实你老早就想和我在一起了。你嫉妒我的姑娘们嫉妒得要死，只是你自己不明白，我也不明白。有首诗——如果我没记错——是这么写的来着：’年轻时，我们相爱却浑然不知’。”[3]  
“我不知道你还是个诗人。”Steve笑着看他。  
“你不知道的事还多得是，老兄。你可以慢慢发现。至于现在，”Bucky在沙发里换了个姿势好面对Steve，“承认你爱我，那这就不是个谎话。”  
房间里回响着片尾音乐的钢琴声。Steve看着他，眼睛里逐渐泛起泪光。  
“是的，我一直都爱。” 他轻声说。  
于是Bucky凑过去，张开嘴，轻吻Steve的嘴唇。  
“我知道。” 他说，“我一直都知道。”

 

注释：  
[1] “翠玉”苹果（Newtown Pippin）1759 年在长岛发现，是一个起源美国本土的古老苹果品种。果皮绿色或黄绿色，有香气，在美国9月份采收。主要用做加工，适于制作苹果馅饼和果酱。  
[2] 看过的同学应该猜得到这是哪部片子：2007年KK和一美主演的超级催泪片《赎罪》。原作者Ian McEwan是英国国民级别小说家，大部分作品近年都有中文版引进，有兴趣的同学可以一读。  
[3] 出自爱尔兰诗人W.B.叶芝的诗作《沉默许久之后》，为本诗最后一句，中译用了个人更喜欢的飞白译本。ignorant作“不知道”解，意指青年人面对自身感情时的懵懂。  
After Long Silence  
Speech after long silence; it is right,   
All other lovers being estranged or dead,   
Unfriendly lamplight hid under its shade,   
The curtains drawn upon unfriendly night,   
That we descant and yet again descant   
Upon the supreme theme of Art and Song:  
Bodily decrepitude is wisdom; young   
We loved each other and were ignorant.  
沉默许久之后重新开口；不错  
其他情人都已离去或死亡，  
不友好的灯光用灯罩遮住，  
不友好的黑夜用窗帘挡住。  
不错，我们谈了又谈，谈论不止，  
谈艺术和歌这个最高主题：  
身体衰老意味着智慧；年轻时  
我们相爱却浑然不知。


End file.
